1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a segmented magneto-conductive structure applied in rotating machines and more particularly to a segmented magneto-conductive structure employing grain-oriented silicon steel.
2. Related Art
Facing the cruel fact of the shortage of petrochemical energy globally, every major industrial country is especially taking the matters of energy development and control of energy consumption very seriously. Take home appliances as an example, energy consumed by indoors air conditioning, refrigerators, heat pumps of hot water systems and fans is amounted to approximately over 40% of a total household power consumption. As for the commercial and industrial fields, energy consumed by electrical machinery and equipments of air compressors, vacuum pumps, water pumps, transmission machinery, central air conditioning, fans, refrigerators, freezers and heat pumps is amounted to approximately over 70% of a total power consumption. Therefore, seeking improvements on the efficiency and the ways of using various electrical machinery and equipments are the directions which countries worldwide are working on for the purposes of energy-saving and carbon emissions reduction.
Therefore, if the efficiency of motors of electrical machinery and equipments can be enhanced, electrical power consumption can be saved substantially. In order to enhance the efficiency of motors of electrical machinery and equipments, highly energy efficient permanent magnetic motor of rare-earth permanent magnet of high energy product is introduced into the market, and a permanent magnetic motor employing rare-earth permanent magnets has a lower energy loss rate than a common motor. However, about 97% of the production capacity of rare-earth permanent magnets comes from China, and therefore the unbalanced supply and demand of rare-earth materials causes the price hike. As a result, applications of permanent magnetic motors are affected and prices of electrical products and equipments driven by permanent magnetic motors also increase.
In view of the abovementioned, it is a problem for manufacturers worldwide who require rare-earth permanent magnets to develop highly energy efficient equipments and products. Therefore, every electrical machinery products manufacturer is in search for alternative technologies for replacing rare-earth permanent magnets.